underdog2018fandomcom-20200214-history
Flash Cards
'''The Flash Cards '''can be found on Aes' Tumblr, at Tagged/Flash Cards. They contain useful, slightly-spoilery info about Underdog2018 characters. Non-Gang Shoeshine Clark * Also known as Underdog to a few select friends. Past unknown. * Moved to New York when he was 18 after family troubles. * Lived with has-been hero Cauilflower Cabby and his partner, Shifty Borzoi. Met Polly a few years later and moved in together. Also can crochet and eats Nutella from the bottle. * Gets passionate (angry) over his friends being wronged. * He & Polly have no romantic relationship. * 5’1” Polly Purebred * Huge lesbian. Mom was Pinky Knees Purebred, dad unknown. * Works as an achorwoman/reporter for TTV News, under and/or alongside OJ Skweeze. * You hurt someone she loves she can and will throw a punch and it WILL hurt. * Sometimes wears a blue turtleneck and wears a tanktop under her jacket. * 5’5” Scotty Affen * Big ol bicon. * Stringer & Tubby’s agent. He’s closer to Polly than he is Shoeshine. * Knows Tennessee. Tubby Beagle & Stringer Spaniel * Scotty’s clients, they live a few floors up from Polly & Shoeshine. * They’re getting married as soon as Tubby’s arm heals. Tennessee Tuxedo * Whenever he was young his parents gave him to his uncle so Tenn wouldn’t have to live in a zoo. That plan failed. * Got stuck in Megapolis when he was 18. 27 came the Megapolis stick-up wherein he lost all his friends. * He lives with Shoeshine & Polly and the only thing he wants is to find his living friends again. The Hunter & Horris * Horris is Hunter’s highschool freshman nephew. Hunter’s a… somewhat law-abiding man, he’s a private investigator, after all. Horris absolutely hate the state of Animal-American citizens. Legal non-pet citizens are getting put in zoos. He’s too cowardly to commit real crimes, but catch him spray painting and muralizing useless lumps of concrete. * Hunter is Horris’ legal guardian, his parents are gone. Finn Flanagan * Hunter’s boyfriend. They work together alot, and Finn claims himself as Horris’ step-uncle. Finn is usually the person to bring Horris back home after he gets caught vandalizing. * He carries a gun on his holster but he doesn’t load it. Sgt. Badge * A higher-ranking officer than Finn. Also Finn’s adoptive dad. * He carries a taser rather than a gun. Tooter Turtle & Mr Wizard Bongo Congo King Leonardo Lion * Ruler of small African country Bongo Congo. Mega dumb but still a very good guy. * He likes to see the good in everyone, you know, but he has… a short annoyance span, especially in relation to his deadbeat brother and brother-in-law. Odie Cologne * King Leonardo’s faithful servant and/or prime minister. * The whole kingdom’s in agreement that he is a much more competent king, but Odie disagrees. He absolutely despises Biggie & Itchy for trying to dethrone his king. Itchy Lion & Biggie Rat * King Leonardo’s brother and his illegal husband. * They want the throne, badly. Why? Well, mostly because they crave clean food and flea baths and not having to live in a rickety shack on the side of a mountain, but also because they firmly believe Leonardo was incorrectly crowned. * Why? (redacted). Gang Taptap Raft-(redacted) * Underdog look-alike. Past unknown. * Married to Riff Raft. * Joined the gang when he was 19 via Shifty Borzoi. Never left, took over leadership alongside Riff after Shifty left and Boston died. Riff Raft-(redacted) * Past unknown, but known he was in the gang since before he could walk. * Married to Taptap. * Wolf/husky cross and he will beat you up. * Took over gang leadership after Shifty left and Boston died alongside Taps. * Held a pastor at gunpoint once to marry Taps. * Bottom Rocky & Pretzel Maninoff * “Two big bank robbers, also husbands.” * Rocky’s (blue) a German Shepard and Pretzel’s (brown) a Shiba Inu * They started their robberies as teens and incountared Tenn + fam way too many times, not that they’d recognize eachother now. Fox * He’s probably like, the least powerful of all of the gang but like Mooch has a crush on him so you hurt him you get killed yknow. * I promised Ponk I’d make a pan-outfited character with selective mutism and I think I’m gonna make it this one bc I hate his outfit. * I had a dream once he and EO were friends and I think that’s canon. Sandy Safecracker * She’s trans, she’s dating Dyna, she and Spinny have decreed eachother siblings. * She’s down to fuck any and all shit up so she’s always there during Crime Times. Zoo Pals Chumley Walrus * Tennessee’s zoo best friend. Unknown past. * He let himself get shot so Tennessee, Yak and Baldy could get out of Megapolis. Yakkity Yak & Baldy Eagle * Another two of Tennessee’s zoo friends. * They’re dating. Baldy got turned in to the zoo and his catcher got a fat check for bringing in the teenage, illegal national bird. Yak was born there and as soon as he could drink from a bottle his parents got killed and he got named Yakkity Yak for a stutter. * Tennessee firmly believes they’re still alive.